It Started With A Mistletoe
by DreamerKitten
Summary: Harm and Mac discover that Christmas is truly a holiday of love...


Title: It Started With A Mistletoe   
Author: Aikaterini  
e-mail: militarygirl1905@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Harm/Mac  
Category: Romance  
Spoiler: Preview for 'Answered Prayers'  
Summary: Harm and Mac discover that Christmas is really a holiday of love...  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the wonderful show JAG. DPB, CBS, Paramount et all do!  
Author's Notes: After I read all the comments about the new preview, I knew that I had to write a story dealing with what is happening in AP. I'm sure that it will end much more different than I wrote it, but, hey, a girl can't dream, can't she?! ;-) Btw, it took me only one hour to write it, so it's not very detailed. Just a small piece of writing to give my thoughts hope. :)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
December 21, 2001  
Bud & Harriet's apartment  
2307 Zulu (6:07 PM EST)  
  
Harm and Mac just arrived at Bud and Harriet's apartment complex and talked about this and that. It was like the old times: They were friends again, who could tell each other nearly everything, but there was one subject, no one would like to mention - their love for each other. They both knew what they felt, but they couldn't say so. Some day it would work. Maybe sooner than they thought. It was Christmas and that was the time for wonders in the world!  
  
"Keeter didn't do that! He really gave you boxers with 'I'm always ready' written on it?!" Mac wasn't able to hold back her laughing. It was way too funny to imagine the whole scenery: Harm sitting with all his friends in front of a Christmas tree and opening the present from Keeter! It must have been so embarrassing and at the same time so funny.  
  
"Yes, he did that, and that is the reason why I'm still planning on a payback. I don't have a plan though, but since he embarrassed the hell out of me, I swear he will pay for it!" Harm had a serious face, so that Mac didn't know what to say. Was he really serious about it, and if he were, what would he do?  
  
"Harm, it's more than 15 years ago! I don't think he will even remember that Christmas."  
  
"Yes, he does! Every year, he calls me and asks me, if I've gotten another pair of boxers with a matching sentence. He likes to tease me about it."  
  
"And what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you know something I could send him? Something that will tell him that it is meant as a payback?"  
  
"Uhm, no, I'm sorry. But you will tell me if you are planning something, won't you?!" She asked with a concerned face, waiting for an honest answer.  
  
"Mac! You think I would do something that would hurt Keeter?! I would never do that and you should know it. He just needs to learn that he can't give without accepting the answer." Harm smiled at her, and Mac felt relieved.  
  
"So, here we are. Do you have the present for little AJ, 'cause you know that he will practically jump at you as soon as he sees that we are here!" Harm rang the bell.  
  
Mac gestured at the bag she was carrying. "You think I would forget the present for our godson?! Harm! Who do you think I am?! Of course I have it with me. Do you know what he would be doing with us if we would have forgotten it!"  
  
"God, I don't even want to think about it! Speaking of a little child..." Harm looked down at little AJ, who had opened the door and was now smiling up at them. "Hey little one, did your parents allow you to open the door?" For his two and a half years, he was a smart little boy, but he still had a lot to learn about the world he lived in.  
  
"AJ! How often have I told you to not open the door when I'm not with you? Don't do this again!" Harriet said to her son. "Hello Commander, Colonel! Welcome to our Christmas party! Come on in and give me your coats." Harriet beamed with happiness. Harm and Mac could see that she wanted the party to be perfect, just from the eagerness reflecting in her face.   
  
"Thanks, Harriet. Is everyone else already here or are we the first? It seems very quiet in here." Mac asked her while she tried to get out of her coat, which wasn't as easy as it should be, because her watch got caught in the sleeve and she couldn't get it out. Harm, always the gentleman, helped her, which brought a broad smile to Harriet's face. "What are you smiling at, Harriet?"   
  
"Oh, nothing, Colonel. It just looked so nice how you two acted. It reminded me of a movie I've once seen and I had to think of that one again. It was a really sweet movie. You should see it, too, but I'm sure you don't have to, 'cause you..." Suddenly Harriet noticed that she got herself into a very dangerous situation, and she tried to get out of it without saying too much. "Uhm, it's not important right now. I mean, it's Christmas time and we have a party here, so come in and have fun!" Harriet turned around and walked into the living room.  
  
Mac cast Harm an odd look that said 'What was that?', and followed Harriet. Harm was as clueless as Mac and only shrugged before going into the living room, too.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Bud & Harriet's apartment  
0021 Zulu (7:21 PM EST)  
  
The party was in full swing, with everybody having fun and laughing about little AJ, who was running around the room and trying to get everyone's attention, which was an easy task for him. The Admiral was standing with Commander Turner at one side, and they were talking about fishing, after they found out that they both liked it. Bud and Harriet were sitting on the sofa and were talking to Lt. Singer, while they kept an eye on little AJ. Harriet wasn't too fond of talking to Singer, but she didn't wanted to be impolite, so she smiled sweetly at her and tried to be nice.   
  
Harm and Mac were standing by the fireplace and talked quietly.  
  
"That's the first Christmas I'm not looking forward to - at least within the last few years. Last year, I spent it with Mic, and the year before, I was at your place. I don't know what to do this year." Mac told Harm with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Well, I could tell you what to do, but I'm not sure if you really want to hear it."  
  
"Spill it and I will do it! Anything, except staying at home alone. So?!"  
  
"Okay, I know that you are not planning to spend Christmas with Brumby." That earned him an angry look from Mac, but he didn't pay any attention to that one, because he had another plan and that kept him from responding to her look. "And since you mentioned the last Christmas, the two of us spent together, I thought we could do this again this year. What do you say? I could make us dinner and we could talk or watch a Christmas movie. You know, I don't have other plans this Christmas and it would be a nice evening with just you and me."  
  
"That would be wonderful! So, flyboy, now you can't back out of this date!" Mac noticed too late that she actually said 'date', but hoped that Harm hadn't noticed it. He didn't say anything, but she was sure he had heard it. She could see it from the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
  
"I wouldn't do that, Mac. You should know that by now!" He smiled his beautiful smile at her, which made her knees weak, so she leaned a bit onto the wall behind her, which didn't go unnoticed by Harm.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to visit the wall on Christmas Eve? You are doing that every year, and I don't want you to break this tradition this year because of me!"  
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't go there? I will do it as I did every year before. Don't worry, I have it all planned." He hoped that he didn't say too much, but he had to give her a few hints about his plan. The actual plan was to lead their relationship to another stage, and it should work out nicely, so he decided to give her a few minor hints, so that she wouldn't be too surprised, because that could ruin everything. It didn't have to, but it could happen, and to prevent that, he had to work a little on it.  
  
"I'm glad you have. So, sailor, give me a time and I'll be there!" Mac smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"What do you say about 2000?"  
  
"That will be fine. Should I bring anything with me?" 'Except for the present for you, of course.', she thought.   
  
"No. You are invited, remember?! You don't need to bring anything, except for yourself." 'And you will even get something, so you will come with empty hands and go with full ones.'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Bud & Harriet's apartment  
0257 Zulu (9:57 PM EST)  
  
Most of the guests had already left, since it was getting late, but the Admiral, Mattoni, Harm and Mac were still there. After a few minutes, the Admiral decided he should leave, too, and Mattoni had the same idea. They both said their goodbyes to Harm and Mac, who were standing besides the door of the living room. The Admiral smiled at them and thought about how good they looked together, but dismissed the thought as quick as possible, since he was their CO, but he was also their friend. Now, that would be a tough time for him!  
  
As soon as the Admiral and Mattoni had left the room and Bud and Harriet were at the door with them, Harm looked up to see the mistletoe hanging at the doorframe.  
  
"Hey, Mac, look what is hanging there!"  
  
"I had already seen it, when we came in here. I wonder why you hadn't?!" In fact, she had stared nearly the whole evening at the mistletoe and had thought about different scenarios that could happen with Harm and her under the mistletoe, but she would have never dared to tell him so.  
  
"So, what do you say about a little tradition?" He asked her with a cute smile.  
  
"Tradition? What do you mean with 'tradition'?" She teased him to lighten the mood a little, since they were not at his or her place, but at their friends' place.  
  
Instead of an answer, he came closer until their lips were nearly touching. Without thinking any further, Mac stretched a little and touched her lips to Harm's. At first, it was a gentle and innocent kiss, but it soon became passionate and they both knew that they had to stop this or it would end badly. They moved away and Mac could see something in Harm's eyes that she had never seen before in his eyes: Was it love?  
  
Before one of them could say a word, Harriet came into the room. "Do you want to have something to drink?"  
  
"Uhm, no, thank you, Harriet, but I guess we should go now, too. It's getting late and you had a stressful day." Harm answered for the both of them. He couldn't help to glance at Mac while he said that. She looked as innocent as possible in this situation.  
  
"Are you sure about it? You don't have to go, if you don't want to." Harriet watched the silent interaction between the both of them. Something must have happened while she was at the door, because they acted quite normal before. But whatever it was, it must have been good, regarding the contented smiles on both their faces.  
  
"Yes. We will go now. It was a great party. We really had a lot of fun. We will see you on Monday at work." What was it with her? She couldn't even form longer sentences than these short ones! If she didn't stop now, someone would get suspicious!   
  
They said their goodbyes to Bud and Harriet and got into Harm's SUV. During the drive, nobody dared to say a word, afraid of spoiling the mood. But after a few minutes, Mac couldn't hold back any longer.  
  
"Harm, what happened there?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know it was long overdue!" He answered without taking his eyes off the street.  
  
"That's true. We should have done it a long time ago, but we were both too afraid to do it."  
  
After a few minutes, they arrived at Harm's place and they both knew that they would stay there for the rest of the weekend. They hadn't talked about it, but they knew it was the right thing to do.   
  
They got into the elevator and rode to the second floor, where Harm's apartment was. That night would be one of the most wonderful nights in both of their lives and it would seal their invisible bond for the future.  
  
~~~~~~~  
The End  
~~~~~~~ 


End file.
